A New Wind is Blowing
by RayearthKnight
Summary: What would happen if someone in one of the Knights families found the truth about a certain field trip to Tokyo Tower? Read and find out. (based off Manga-- will fix formatting later -- Dont own any of the characters-- Enjoy!)


"Fuu-san!" Kuu turns the corner of the long, white hallway. Welcome to the Hououji residence. In this house, the walls are a graceful white, the carpet is a luscious pink, and all the picture frames are gold, along with the silver wear and the plating on the beautiful redwood wood furniture in the dining room and in Kuu's bedroom. This only changed in the room of the younger daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hououji, Fuu. In this room, the carpet is a beautiful dark green, where the curtains that blow with the cool breeze match, with a slight tint of white, as there is lace between the velvet, dark green inner layers. The walls are a light forest green with dark green painted leaves in patterns that look, oddly, as if they're being blown all around the room. The walls almost look alive. In fact-if one were to twirl around, the leaves would actually appear to swirl around the spinner. The room is simple, a day bed under the window of dark wood, almost to the point of it being ebony, with a embroidered green and white bedspread, that nearly matched the rug in the center of the room. The dark wood desk that stood near the wall across from the door had a journal open, the breeze blowing its pages over every once in a while when the wind was strong enough. Through the window, cast over the bed and floor were the shadows of the leaves of the rustling trees outside, which caused the floor to look like it was almost glittering. But the most important part of this room, to Fuu anyway, was a picture, in the cute, cardboard and foamy frame, where there was a picture of three girls. Shidou Hikaru, an energetic, short, red-head is in front waving her hand in a peace sign, to the point the area around her hand is blurry. And, Ryuuzaki Umi, a gorgeous girl with blue hair, the color of the sky on flawless, clear days was behind her waving and blowing a kiss to the camera. But behind them, smiling, bright eyes, cast in the back, stood Fuu in a normal stance.  
  
Always cast in the back. Over-shadowed by those two.  
  
Fuu lay on her belly, the long white dress she wore flowed gracefully over her slender form, her hand hanging over the side of the bed, dangling above the floor. Her eyes were closed, as she lay lifeless, there on the bed.  
  
I can never do anything with as strong of heart as Hikaru-san. .Also, I could never be able to make one laugh and feel better as Umi-san can.  
  
It was all so clear to her. The meeting, the battles, Emeraude and Zagato, Hikaru and her shadow.. Ferio. The golden ring her beloved Ferio had given her remained on her finger this time, now that Earth and Cephiro were joind by a road. She could feel his very presence in it. Somehow it made her hurt inside, while she was happy beyond belief. However, what troubled her most was the whole different worlds thing. Her two best friends had fallen to the same fate as she, but did they really expect it to last?  
  
We'll have to choose someday. Then again, do we really have a choice?  
  
"Fuu-san!" Kuu tapped on the door of her sister's bedroom. Fuu's hand twitched slightly but she did no awaken from her thoughts. "Fuu-san." Kuu's voice was worried this time, and she opened the door a crack, peering in on her sister. She frowned. Fuu seemed so lifeless lying there, with that morbid look upon her face. Fuu had always been so happy, and even if she wasn't, hell would freeze over before she even thought of expressing her sadness to her loved ones as if she were guilty. It never seemed right, you know, to make the ones she cared for worry. Kuu stepped into the room and shut the door softly. She began to walk toward Fuu's bed to wake her. After all, it was Sunday, and lunch time. The sound of fluttering paper caused Kuu to turn her head toward the desk where the journal lay, open. Fuu has written in this same journal since she was twelve, and the lock had always been closed carefully. This, of course, drove Kuu insane with curiosity. I mean, c'mon! A diary of four years, half the pages filled when the girl sat around so quiet all the time, obviously keeping a lot of things clamed up inside. There was also the day two years ago, when Fuu had gone to Tokyo tower on a school field trip and came home that afternoon an entirely different person. What if she'd written about it? What had gone so terribly astray to cause her sister to become this way? Kuu tiptoed over to the desk, closing and lifting the journal. As she looked at the front cover, where an intricate "W" had been carved neatly in a circle with a green gemstone that had fallen out of Fuu's best earrings had been glued, she wondered. Should she read it? Kuu turned her eyes to Fuu, and nodded firmly to herself, escaping from the room, journal in tow, and jolted off to her room. Fuu twitched slightly again, from the sound of running feet this time, and opened her emerald eyes slowly. She sat up and held her head, gazing at her feet for a few moments before she looked over to her clock. "Oh no! I'm late!" She got up and ran from the room towards the dining room where she would eat, then slip out of the house and head off to Tokyo tower to join hands with Hikaru and Umi once more to journey to the Land of Will, where all of her troubles and triumphs began: Cephiro.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kuu looked at the journal that sat on the foot of her bed, a look in her eyes still debating whether it was right that she should be reading it or not. Soon she got frustrated and growled lightly. "Of course it's not alright!" She shoved the book farther away, turning her head and crossing her arms. But before she knew it, her eyes were slowly traveling back to stare at the book. "No." She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Fuu-san would respect my privacy." Her eyes were 'unwillingly' opening again and traveling towards the journal. "I said NO!" she winced her eyes. Kuu has never been the kind to give into curiosity. As she was thinking this, her eyes were upon the journal again. "What on Earth is wrong with me?" she took the book onto her lap and reluctantly opened it, she flipped through, scanning the dates, still angry at herself for giving in, "Oh. here. April 17th 2002."  
  
'I cannot begin to express my feelings about this day. This day which feels as if it has been the longest day of my life. In fact, I believe that any day where one lives one month and two weeks in the span of a second, before anyone can blink an eye, counts as the longest day in my life. Normally I wouldn't be writing down such things, as I do not wish anyone who might read this later think me a fool. But in writing this, and reading it in the morning, I shall know for, more then sure, that this really happened.'  
  
Kuu arched an eyebrow at the opening paragraphs of this entry. "My, my." She looked across the room to her door where she could here Fuu in the dining room asking where she was, and beginning a normal conversation with her father, "What has my little sister been hiding from us?" 


End file.
